Tu Cálido Abrazo
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: Un simple gesto, un simple toque, las palabras entre ellos siempre salen sobrando, Ichigo y Rukia saben, que aquello era lo que estaban anhelando.


_**Descleimer**_: Como ya saben los personajes no míos u.u, son de Kubo-san, la historia si es mía ^^ y por ultimo Ichigo-baka es solamente de Rukia-chan.

**Tu Cálido Abrazo.**

*****

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_*_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_*****_

No sabía cuánto tiempo más se quedaría en ese lugar, no era que no le agradara, pero para ella la Soul Society ya no representaba su hogar, ahora simplemente era su lugar de trabajo, eso era lo único que hacía en ese lugar. Estaba cansada, ya había pasado casi una semana de que fue solicitada para realizar su encomienda, se suponía que solo eran unos días pero ya se había alargado demasiado para su gusto, y lo peor de todo era que ya lo extrañaba, su corazón y su mente lo extrañaban, aunque claro nunca lo admitirá abiertamente.

Estaba arreglando los papeles de sus misiones contra los hollow, cuando sintió una pequeña señal de un reiatsu, uno que era muy familiar para ella. Salió de aquella habitación y contemplo la calle, pero ahí no había nadie. Suspiro con pesar.

-. Vaya que me estoy volviendo paranoica.- dijo para sí.

Y es que ella esperaba que hay afuera estuviera él esperándola con su ceño fruncido o algo similar, pero no hay no había nadie, la calle estaba vacía.

-. Tal vez un paseo de descanso no me caiga mal.- trato de animarse.

Estaba pensando mucho en él para su gusto, tal vez distraer su mente en una caminata sería lo ideal.

*****

_**I&R**_

_*****_

Sin darse cuenta de su camino, por prestarle más atención a sus pensamientos, sus pasos la habían llevado a la zona de ejecución, aquella que a pesar de ser una zona de muerte, a ella le traía grandes recuerdos, aquellos en donde su vida había estado a punto de acabar, y que de un momento a otro Ichigo le había regalado una nueva oportunidad.

Se paro en frente del borde y observo el amplio panorama que aquella plataforma le regalaba, y en un momento sus pensamientos se fueron de nuevo a dar un paseo por sus recuerdos. Tan distraída estaba que no se dio cuenta de que entre el bosque seco que estaba a su espalda salía una persona, una que ella conocía más que bien.

_*****_

_**  
I&R**_

_****_

Ichigo se acercaba a ella con paso lento, tanto que Rukia no se había percatado de su presencia, el había ido a buscarla al cuartel, pero ya estando allí no sabía cómo inventarse una simple escusa para decirle que lo único que quería era verla, así que opto por buscar otra forma de saludarla sin ser tan obvio y pensó ir a aquel lugar en donde la había salvado para pensar mejor, pero grande fue su sorpresa que al llegar, ella estaba allí.

Fue entonces que su mente no sabía qué decir, pero eso no le extraño, entre ellos siempre las palabras pasaban a segundo término, lo que importaba eran sus actos, con eso en mente entonces decidió lo que tenía que hacer y con paso firme se acerco a ella.

Ante tan corta distancia extendió sus largos brazos y atrajo su delicado cuerpo contra el suyo, tomándola con firmeza y dulzura al mismo tiempo

_Dedicándole un simple abrazo._

Uno en donde le demostraba lo mucho que la había extrañado y que con sus oscas palabras jamás sabría explicar. Y era como si ella lo comprendiera a la perfección, porque en un simple y ágil movimiento ella quedo frente al él extendiendo sus finas manos aferrándose a él, y devolviéndole aquel mágico gesto.

_*****_

_**  
I&R**_

_**  
***_

Fue grande su sorpresa cuando sintió esos brazos rodeando su cuerpo, y sentir tan cerca ese cálido cuerpo, sabia a la perfección a quien pertenecían.

Y era eso lo que le encantaba de él, aquellos simples toques que decían demasiado, era como si se entendieran sin decir una sola palabra, y sin perder más tiempo se había girado y comenzado a envolverlo con sus pequeños brazos, dando a entender que ella también lo había extrañado demasiado.

Y en su mente volvieron eso pensamientos que la avían adsorbido unos momentos antes. Aquellos en donde se había puesto a enlistar todo aquello que ya extrañaba de su nuevo hogar.

_Había extrañado su casa, su habitación, esa que en un principio era solamente aquel pequeño lugar cocido como armario, aunque después había pasado a la habitación de sus hermanitas._

_Extrañaba esos locos desayunos con toda la familia, que en cierta parte ya la consideraba como suya._

_Extrañaba a los amigos que había reunido desde que llego a ese lugar llamado escuela_

_Extrañaba la caminata diaria de la escuela a casa en compañía de él_

_Extrañaba sus constantes peleas sin sentido_

_Hasta extrañaba esos gritos tan fuertes que emitía, y ese ceño fruncido que le hacía ver que estaba enojado, pero que en realidad era porque siempre estaba preocupado_

_Extrañaba su no tan típico color de cabello, su cálido color de piel, esos ojos color miel que le encantaban cada vez que los veía, pero sin duda lo que más extrañaba era ese simple gesto…_

_Su cálido abrazo…_

Eso sin duda era lo que más extrañaba, porque aquella era la forma más simple de estar tan cerca uno con otro, sin decir ninguna palabra, solo sintiendo el calor que emitía uno y otro cuerpo, ambos tratando de decir que estaban felices, que estaban completos. No necesitaban decir nada ya que siempre las palabras salían sobrando.

Sin duda para ellos que tenían cierto carácter y orgullo cada uno a su modo, esa era la mejor forma de expresarse y sentirse, necesitado entre ellos, era lo que más les hacía falta.

… _Así de simple…_

… _Sin complicaciones…_

… _Ni explicaciones…_

_Solo un contacto…_

… _**Simplemente un cálido abrazo…**_

Y como si los dos supieran lo que quería el uno del otro, no se soltaron en un largo tiempo, se quedaron así, tan cerca, emitiendo sus emociones en ese simple acto.

…_**Que por ahora era lo que habían estado anhelando.**_

_*****_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_*******_

_**Bien, pues aquí está un fic de IchiRuki!!!**_

_**Me desvié un poco de mi camino del SasuNaru**_

_**Pero esto lo hice por mi ototou baka ¬¬**_

_**Al muy tonto no le gustan mis fics sasunarutescos ¬¬**_

_**Bueno el se lo pierde, jejeje XD**_

_**Más que decir no sé, me encanta esta pareja,**_

_**Y pues no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad **_^^

_**Así que, ¿Que les pareció?**_

_**Bueno aquí no hago promoción a la OPSANAM**_

_**Pero aun así que, dicen**_

_**¿Un Review? o.O**_


End file.
